Wie weit würdest du gehen?
by Lily Summer
Summary: Sich für jemanden zu ändern, muss nicht immer positiv sein. Lily Evans muss dies schmerzlichst erfahren. James Potter hat sich für sie geändert, doch wie weit geht er für ihre Liebe? LEJP. OneShot.


_Vorwort: Ich glaube, dass ich noch nie so lange an einem lächerlichen One-Shot rumgemacht habe. Naja. Ich würde gerne wissen, was ihr davon haltet. Und Kritik ist natürlich sehr sehr erwünscht! Positive sowie Negative. Ich habe übrigens, nachdem ich diese FF nochmal durchgelesen habe, festgestellt, dass das ja alles Schritte sind. Die Schritte habe ich danach benannt. Es sind alle Schritte, die Lily durchlebt. Manchmal scheint es nicht zu passen, aber irgendwie passt es doch und ach, es ist manchmal einfach komisch, aber lasst euch nicht verwirren. Falls es jemanden interessiert:_

_1. Konfrontation  
2. Ausführung  
3. Änderungen  
4. Verleugnung  
5. Sehnsucht  
6. Verluste  
7. Verzweiflung  
8. Realisierung  
9. Angst  
10. Handlung_

_Ich widme diese Geschichte meiner lieben Sanni, ganz einfach weil wir unseren James genauso mögen, wie er ist. Mit jedem einzelnen verstrubbelten Haar! Hab dich lieb._

**

* * *

**

**Wie weit würdest du gehen?**

Ich bin nicht beliebt. Ich war es nie wirklich. Doch es gab eine Zeit, da wurde ich gerne gemocht. Ich wurde zwar nicht geliebt oder angehimmelt, so wie manch anderer, aber ich wurde auch nicht gehasst, und so war es mir ganz Recht. Ich war ein kleines Fischchen im großen Teich, wenn man so will. Diese Zeit ist vorbei. Doch es gab seit meinem ersten Schuljahr jemanden, für den ich immer aus der Masse hervorstach. Der alles dafür gab, nur um bei mir sein zu können. Der alles dafür gab, nur um von mir gemocht zu werden. Dieser Jemand war James Potter. Reinblütig, Talentiert, Intelligent, Gutaussehend. Der einzige Goldfisch im großen Teich. Das war James Potter.

Die Betonung liegt auf _war._

James ist längst nicht mehr so unbeschwert, fröhlich und offen, wie er es einst war. Ich erkenne ihn fast nicht wieder, und es ist allein meine Schuld. Doch nicht nur James ist nicht mehr er selbst. Auch mein Leben hat sich seit dem Tag, an dem James' Wandel begann, dramatisch geändert. Der Tag, an dem ich beschloss, dass James und ich ähnlicher sein mussten, um zusammen bleiben zu können. Der Tag, an dem ich mir erlaubt hatte, sein Leben in meine Hand zu nehmen und ihn mir so zurechtzubiegen, wie es mir gefiel, nur um dann später wieder feststellen zu müssen, dass er genauso war, wie ich ihn _nicht_ haben wollte. Nicht mehr er selbst. Mir so fremd. Mir so ähnlich. James Potter hat wegen mir sein Leben aufgegeben, nur um mich nicht zu verlieren. Er wurde immer mehr zum Klon meiner Selbst, nur um mir zu gefallen und ich ließ es einfach geschehen. Noch heute klingt mir mein eigener Satz, den ich zu James vor ein paar Monaten gesprochen hatte, als wäre es gestern gewesen, in den Ohren: „James, du musst dich ändern, sonst sehe ich keine Zukunft für uns..."

Er hat es getan. Er hat sich geändert. _Der erste Schritt._

James und ich sind nun schon seit einer ganzen Weile zusammen. Das Traumpaar des Jahres, sagen wenige, die uns kaum kennen. Der Schöne und das Biest, sagen fast alle. Ich spüre ihre Blicke. Jedes Mal wenn ich mit James zusammen bin, bohren sie sich vorwurfsvoll durch mich hindurch. Wie Messerstiche, so scharf. Manchmal möchte ich schreien. Schreien, dass es mir weh tut. Ich will schreien, dass es mir Leid tut, aber dass ich die Zeit nicht zurück drehen kann. Ich möchte nicht mehr so angesehen werden. Sie machen mir Vorwürfe, ich weiß es. Ich mache sie mir selbst. Ich bin das Mädchen, das James Potter zu Etwas gemacht hat, was er nie sein wollte. Ich habe etwas Reines, etwas so Wertvolles und Seltenes durch puren Egoismus zerstört. James war vor seiner Wandlung, einer der letzten, wenigen Menschen, die ein durch und durch gutes Herz hatten. Er war einer der zukünftigen Weltverbesserer, wenn man es so ausdrücken wollte. Frei von Heuchelei und Heimtücke, voll von Aufrichtigkeit. Dennoch besaß er genügend Ecken und Kanten, die einen Menschen erst interessant machen. James war echt. Ein ungeschliffener Diamant. Ich habe ihn geschliffen, bis er hart und durchsichtig war. Ich hab ihm alles genommen, was ihm wichtig war. Seine Freiheit, seinen Charakter, seine Freunde, seinen Lebensmut. Ich hoffe, Tag ein Tag aus, dass ich dafür nicht irgendwann bitter bezahlen muss. _Der zweite Schritt._

Gerade laufe ich mit James über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Es ist ein warmer Sommertag. Doch es regnet. James hat einen Regenschirm dabei. Natürlich. Wie kann es auch anders sein? Am Anfang unserer Beziehung, als James noch er selbst war, hat er mir oft gesagt, dass er es lieben würde, draußen im Regen zu stehen und einfach nur das Wasser auf sein Gesicht prasseln zu lassen. Er sagte mir, dass man noch nicht richtig gelebt hätte, wenn man noch nie mit ausgebreiteten Armen im Regen stand und die Wassertropfen auf seinem Körper spürte. Heute tut James das nicht mehr. Heute hat James einen Regenschirm dabei, damit ich mich nicht erkälte. Rührend, nicht wahr? Nein. Denn ich habe mich nie erkältet. James legte mir jedes Mal, wenn wir draußen im Regen standen seinen Umhang über meine Schultern, drückte mir grinsend einen kalten Kuss auf meine Lippen und ließ den Regen auf sich niederprasseln. Tränen treten mir bei dieser Erinnerung in die Augen, denn James ist längst nicht mehr so. Er behält seinen Umhang jetzt selbst an. Warum sollte er auch nicht? Manchmal möchte ich ihn anschreien, ihn schlagen. Doch ich weiß, dass James der Einzige ist, der noch zu mir hält und immer zu mir gehalten hat, egal was ich ihm antat. Ich brauche ihn und ich weiß auch, dass ich ihn liebe. _Der dritte Schritt._

James und ich kommen gerade am Quidditchfeld vorbei. James spielt kein Quidditch mehr. Er hat es seit einer Weile aufgegeben. Als ich ihn einmal fragte, warum, war seine Antwort, dass er lieber Zeit mit Lernen verbringen würde, als dieser sinnlosen Sportart nachzugehen. Wer den Fehler im System immer noch nicht erkannt hat, ist entweder blind, blöd oder beides. James hat Quidditch und sinnlos im selben Zusammenhang verwendet. Der James Potter, den ich kennengelernt hatte, würde das _nie_, aber auch wirklich _niemals _tun! Quidditch war sein Leben. Nach seiner Familie, seinen Freunden und mir natürlich. Das war der erste Moment, in dem ich Angst bekam. Ich hatte Angst, ja. Doch ich unternahm nichts. Ich unternahm nichts, weil ich auf meiner Meinung beharrte. Ich konnte einfach nicht einsehen, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Den wohl größten meines Lebens. _Der vierte Schritt._

Aber auch der zweite Moment ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Ich bemerkte mit der Zeit, dass James mich nicht mehr so ansah, wie er es früher tat. So, als wäre ich die Einzige für ihn auf der Welt. Er küsst mich nicht mehr mit einer solchen Leidenschaft, als würde morgen die Welt untergehen. Genau genommen küsst er mich fast gar nicht mehr. Und wenn er es tut, fragt er mich vorher um Erlaubnis. Ich gewähre sie ihm jedes Mal. Es ist ein verzweifelter Akt der Hoffnung, das letzte bisschen Gefühl, das in James steckt, in mich aufzunehmen, es später in einer staubigen Kiste zu verstecken und hin und wieder hineinzusehen, um mich nur für einen Augenblick lang an die Zeit zu erinnern, in der ich glücklich war. Die Tage, an denen mich James mitten in der Nacht aufweckte, um mit ihm gemeinsam zum See zu gehen. Mit einem Kopf voll kindischer Ideen und seiner Begeisterung sich in brenzlige Situationen zu stürzen. Tage, in denen James Potters Leben noch ein Abenteuer war. Heute lässt er mich schlafen. Ich vermisse die Zeit, in denen James mir einen seiner sehnsüchtigen Blicke schenkte, mich völlig überraschend küsste und mich hinterher noch oft fragte, ob wir uns um Mitternacht in einer Besenkammer treffen wollten. Heute bin ich diejenige, die ihn sehnsüchtig ansieht. Doch er bemerkt meine Blicke nicht. Er bemerkt sie nie. _Der fünfte Schritt._

Auf einmal sehe ich, dass Sirius Black in sicherer Entfernung auf dem Quidditchfeld steht. Er ist zwar durchnässt bis auf die Knochen, doch selbst durch die dicke Schicht Schlamm, die ihn bedeckt, erkenne ich sein makelloses Gesicht. Ich weiß, dass er uns beobachtet und ich weiß auch, dass er mir Blicke voller Hass zuwirft. Sie brennen sich wie Feuer durch mich hindurch, hinterlassen Narben, die wohl nie vollständig heilen werden. Er hasst mich dafür, dass ich ihm seinen besten Freund genommen habe. Er vermisst ihn und ich weiß, dass James ihn auch vermisst. Diese Erkenntnis ist die Hölle für mich. Denn es gab auch eine Zeit, in der ich Sirius Black meinen Freund nannte. Ich hatte ihn gern und habe es immer noch. Doch Sirius hatte schon bald bemerkt, dass sich James veränderte. Und er bemerkte er auch, dass ich diejenige war, die daran schuld ist. Sirius warf James vor einiger Zeit vor, dass ich ihn verändern würde, ohne dass er es überhaupt merkte und dass ich ihn nur für mich selbst beanspruchte (zugegebenermaßen hatte Sirius das alles in einer abfälligeren Weise gesagt, als ich es hier beschreibe). Dadurch hatte die Freundschaft der beiden einen gewissen Knick erhalten und James ging auf Distanz. Auch mit Remus und Peter redete er kaum noch und irgendwann war James Potter kein Marauder mehr. Ich glaube, dass das für ihn der schrecklichste Augenblick in seinem Leben war, als er merkte, dass er nicht mehr dazu gehörte. Er hat es zwar nie gesagt, doch ich spürte es. Ich weiß noch, dass ich mich damals zum ersten Mal in den Schlaf geweint habe. _Der sechste Schritt._

James und ich laufen weiter, lassen Sirius hinter uns. Ich glaube nicht, dass James ihn gesehen hat. Jedenfalls hat er zumindest so getan. Ich erinnere mich augenblicklich an die Zeit, in der James und Sirius wie siamesische Zwillinge waren. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie James mit schuldbewusstem Grinsen zu mir schlich und mir einen Kuss aufdrückte. Wie immer nachdem er etwas ausgefressen hatte. Heute spielt James keine Streiche mehr. Er ist ein wahrer Musterschüler geworden. Eigentlich sollte mich das glücklich machen, doch das tut es nicht. Im Gegenteil. James sagte einmal, dass ihm Schule und gute Noten wichtiger seien, als dieser kindische Unsinn mit seinen albernen Freunden. Diesen Satz musste ich erst einmal auf mich wirken lassen. James Potter hielt Noten und Schule für wichtig. Schon allein das erzeugt erst einmal Ungläubigkeit. Nicht, dass er nicht intelligent ist, nein. Aber gelernt hat er nie. Dann setzte er mit dem ‚kindischen Unsinn' aber noch einen drauf. Ich meine, James bezeichnete seine Streiche mit Sirius einmal als sein Lebenswerk und dass er immer noch darauf warte, dafür den _Orden des Merlin erster Klasse _verliehen zu bekommen. Aber die Krönung war natürlich die Bezeichnung seiner Freunde als ‚albern'. Ich glaube, dass das der erste ausschlaggebende Grund für den Streit mit Sirius war. Denn für James waren seine Freunde immer heilig. Sie waren seine kleine Welt und ich bin diejenige, die diese Welt zum Einstürzen gebracht hatte. _Der siebte Schritt._

Ich bemerke, dass James mit mir redet, doch ich höre ihm nicht richtig zu. Es sind nur unwichtige Dinge, ich weiß es. Dinge, die für mich einmal wichtig _waren_, und für die James sich mit der Zeit auch interessierte. Theater, Kultur, Schule. Doch er erzählt mir nicht mehr von Dingen, die für _ihn_ wichtig sind. Von seinen Träumen und seinen Wünschen. Früher hat er mir davon erzählt, dass er ein angesehener Quidditchstar werden und nebenbei mit seinem besten Freund einen Scherzartikelladen betreiben wollte. Dann wollte er natürlich noch die ganze Welt sehen. Am liebsten wollte er einfach tausend Dinge auf einmal tun. Heute möchte er Auror werden, und nichts ist ihm wichtiger, als eine Familie zu gründen. So wie mir auch. Am Anfang hielt ich es für eine gute Idee, wenn James und ich die gleichen Interessen teilen würden und ich dachte, dass es uns enger zusammenschweißen würde, doch ich lag falsch. Sehr falsch. Ich musste erkennen, dass der Satz ‚Gegensätze ziehen sich an' für mich immer mehr an Bedeutung gewann. Ich musste feststellen, dass ich mich in James verliebt hatte, gerade _weil _wir so unterschiedlich waren. Doch das erkannte ich zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich James schon längst verloren glaubte. _Der achte Schritt._

Plötzlich höre ich meinen Namen. James hat mich gerufen. Mein Name klingt auf einmal so anders von seinen Lippen und ich zucke leicht zusammen. Ich drehe mich zu ihm und betrachte ihn. Auch äußerlich hat sich James verändert. Seine Krawatte hängt nicht mehr lose um seinen Hals, wie früher, sondern ist ordentlich gebunden. Sein Haar ist nicht mehr windzerzaust und er wuschelt auch nicht mehr ständig durch. Es ist jetzt streng zurückgekämmt. Es klebt regelrecht an seinem Kopf und kein Härchen steht ab. Ich schüttle mich unwillkürlich und frage mich, was für ein Mensch gerade hier vor mir steht. Es ist jeder, nur nicht James. _Mein_ James. _Der neunte Schritt._

Schon wieder höre ich meinen Namen und ich weiß jetzt, warum er so fremd klang.

James nennt mich nicht mehr Lily. Ich bin jetzt _Lilian_ für ihn. _Lilian..._

Und auf einmal, als wäre dies der berühmte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt, weiß ich, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Es muss sich etwas ändern. _James_ muss sich ändern. Schon wieder. Und wenn ihm das mit mir an seiner Seite nicht gelingt, dann muss ich gehen. Es würde mir das Herz brechen, das weiß ich, doch es wäre auch das Richtige. _Ein Schritt zuviel._

Wie weit geht James für die Liebe? Wie weit geht er für _mich?_

Ich zittere. Ich glaube, ich schaue ängstlich. James steht neben mir, doch es kommt mir vor, als wäre er eine Million Meilen von mir entfernt.

Ich bleibe direkt vor ihm stehen und sehe ihn an. Ich glaube, ich stehe nicht mehr unter dem Regenschirm, denn mein Gesicht ist ganz nass. Ich brauche nur einen Augenblick, bis ich merke, dass es meine eigenen Tränen sind, die mein Gesicht benetzen und einen salzigen Geschmack auf meinen Lippen hinterlassen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", höre ich James fragen.

Nein, sage ich. Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung.

Früher hat James sofort gewusst, wenn es mir schlecht ging und nahm mich wortlos in den Arm. Heute fragt er nur, ob alles in Ordnung ist.

Ich schaue James an. Ich finde, er schaut unsicher, aber ich glaube, dass ich mir das nur einbilde.

Ich frage ihn jetzt, ob ihm sein Leben so gefällt, wie es ist, ob er glücklich ist.

James antwortet nicht. Es vergeht eine ganze Weile, bis endlich ein paar Worte aus seinem Mund kommen und mir scheint es, als hätte er sie sich erst zurecht legen müssen.

„Ich bin glücklich, dich an meiner Seite zu haben", sagt er langsam.

Doch das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage. Ich weiß, dass James mit seinem Leben nicht glücklich ist und es tut mir weh.

„Es kann so nicht weitergehen, James."

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, sehe ich eine Emotion über sein Gesicht zucken. Nackte Angst.

James fragt mich, was er falsch gemacht hat und was er ändern soll.

Ich lache leise. Es vermischt sich mit meinen Tränen. „_Du_ hast nichts falsch gemacht, James. Nichts. Ich war es, die Fehler gemacht hat. _Ich _musste zehn Schritte gehen, um zu erkennen, was ich wirklich will. Und es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so Leid."

Dann sage ich ihm, dass ich den alten James vermisse. Der James, für den das Leben nicht nur aus Ernst, sondern auch aus Spaß bestand. Der James, der mich zum Lachen brachte. Der James, der mich angesehen hat, als wäre ich die einzige Frau auf dieser Welt. Der James, der für seine Freunde sein Leben geben würde. Den James, in den ich mich verliebt habe.

Dann schenke ich ihm ein schwaches Lächeln, flüstere ein letztes ‚Es tut mir Leid' und laufe davon, lasse ihn im Regen stehen. Er sah verwirrt und nachdenklich aus. Ich bete zu Gott, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe.

--

Am nächsten Morgen sitze ich bereits im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung. Ich habe nicht gefrühstückt und ich habe auch die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Es hat die ganze Zeit geregnet und das tut es immer noch. Obwohl ich im Bett lag, habe ich mich gefühlt, als würde ich die Kälte draußen spüren und die Regentropfen, die auf meinen Körper eintrommeln. Es war die erste Nacht seit langem, in der James nicht an meiner Seite lag. In der sein Körper nicht die vertraute Wärme ausstrahlte, die mich sicher fühlen ließ.

Meine Augen sind geschwollen. Ich glaube, ich habe die ganze Nacht geweint. Dennoch habe ich keine Sekunde daran gezweifelt, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe.

Ich sehe mich im Raum um. Alle sind anwesend, sogar Professor McGonagall. Alle, bis auf einer. _James. _

James kommt nie zu spät zum Unterricht. Angst durchströmt meinen Körper und vermindert sich nicht, als ich Sirius Blacks bitterbösen Blick auf mir bemerke. Sein Blick verlangt danach, zu wissen, wo James ist und ich zucke leicht. Ich weiß es nicht.

Plötzlich wird die Tür in einem Schwung aufgerissen und dort steht er. James.

Ich höre Professor McGonagalls Stimme. Ich glaube, sie ermahnt ihn, doch meine Aufmerksamkeit gilt nicht ihr. Mein Blick haftet auf James. Sein Haar ist nass und es steht in alle Richtungen ab. Seine Krawatte hängt lose über seiner Schulter. Er grinst McGonagall nonchalant an und lässt sich auf einem Platz neben Sirius nieder. Mich hat er kein einziges Mal angesehen.

Die ganze Stunde lang kann ich mich auf nichts konzentrieren. Mein Blick huscht immer wieder zu James, der lässig auf seinem Stuhl sitzt.

Plötzlich lässt mich ein lauter Knall aufschrecken. Als ich nach vorne schaue, sehe ich, dass McGonagalls ganz schwarz im Gesicht ist. Ich glaube, dass ihre Feder explodiert ist.

Wie automatisch schnellt mein Blick wieder auf James und ich bemerke, wie er und Sirius sich schuldig angrinsen, als McGonagall sie zusammenstaucht. Ich sehe ihn eine ganze Weile an, doch James schaut kein einziges Mal zu mir.

Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielt meine Mundwinkel, als ich mich abwende und ich glaube, dass ich es geschafft habe. Ein Klingeln läutet das Ende der Stunde ein und ich spüre wie sich eine einzelne Träne den Weg meiner Wange entlang bahnt.

Ob es jetzt eine Träne des Glückes, den alten James wieder zu haben, oder ob es die Gewissheit ist, dass man etwas zurück hat, das nie wieder zu einem gehören wird, weiß ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich beides.

Als ich zur nächsten Stunde laufen will, höre ich plötzlich wie jemand meinen Namen ruft. Nicht Lilian oder Evans. Sondern Lily. Einfach nur Lily. Ehe ich mich versehe, spüre ich auch schon, wie jemand mich an der Hand festhält. Ich kenne diese Art von Berührung. Es ist James. Er sieht mir direkt in die Augen. Er lächelt mich an und plötzlich _weiß _ich, dass ich es geschafft habe. James ist wieder da. Und als ob er selbst es mir versichern will, lehnt er sich zu mir vor und verschließt meine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Damit nimmt er mir all die Schuldgefühle, die sich bei mir seinetwegen angesammelt haben, die Verzweiflung löst sich im Nichts auf und ich fühle, wie mir der berühmte Stein vom Herzen fällt. Ich glaube, dass er mir verziehen hat. Ich weine. Ich denke, dass es diesmal Tränen der Freude, Erleichterung und der Dankbarkeit sind.

„Du. Ich. Im Besenschrank. Um Mitternacht.", sagt er grinsend, fährt sich durch sein Haar und ich nicke lächelnd.

Damit dreht er sich um und ich laufe weiter. Doch bevor ich weiß, wie mir geschieht, spüre ich schon wieder James' Lippen auf meinen. Dann küsst er mir meine Tränen weg. Ich schaue ihn an und merke nur noch, wie er mir ein „Danke" in meine Haare wispert. Ich höre mich sagen, dass ich es ihm schuldig war. Und dann ist er auch schon verschwunden.

Ich glaube, ich habe mich gerade wieder aufs Neue in James Potter verliebt und ich kann nicht sagen, wer im Moment glücklicher ist. Ich oder er.

--

Als ich später an diesem Tag, am Schlossportal stehe, geschützt vor der Nässe des Regens, merke ich wie sich eine Hand um meine schließt. Ohne aufzublicken, kann ich sagen, dass es James' ist. Er zieht mich in das Unwetter, doch bevor ich die Tropen richtig auf meinem Körper spüre, liegt auch schon James' Umhang auf meinen Schultern. Er grinst mich an und drückt mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Der Kuss war eisig und nass, doch ich spüre die Kälte nicht. Dann breitet James seine Arme aus und stellt sich mitten in den Regen. Ich beobachte ihn. Er lächelt. Und ich glaube, dass er sich in diesem Moment einfach frei fühlt.

Jetzt weiß ich, wie weit James für mich gegangen ist. Bis ans Ende _seiner _Welt. Und wieder zurück.


End file.
